The present invention relates to a cutting disc for cutting foodstuffs, notably intended for a receptacle of an appliance of the vegetable cutting type and to a corresponding appliance.
More particularly, the invention relates to a cutting disc of the type comprising:                a rotary drive hub,        a supporting disc firmly secured to the hub, and        at least one blade attached on the supporting disc and extending radially from the hub.        
Appliances of the vegetable cutting type are already known, comprising a receptacle intended to receive the foodstuffs to be cut, the receptacle being equipped with one or more blades attached on a supporting disc driven into rotation by a hub.
The cutting of foodstuffs and in particular of vegetables may take a certain time depending on the nature of the latter and on the desired cutting quality. Further, during the use of the appliance, the foodstuffs sometimes tend to migrate into a peripheral area of the receptacle, against its wall or else in a central area, against the hub. The result of this is possible jamming which limits the capacity and the cutting efficiency of the appliance and extends the time required for the cutting. The result of this is possibly also the production of waste, of so-called “poor cuttings,” in a non-negligible amount.